Hear The Wind
by DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere
Summary: Kagome and Sango are demones KagHiei SanKur YYHINU
1. Chapter 1

Hear The Wind

By DarknessDragoness

Dedicated to my friends and family.

There is a girl named Kagome, she is a wind demoness and she has black hair and dark blue eyes she has a older sister Sango who is also a wind demoness and she has crimson eyes and blood red hair their parents are Jin the Wind Shinobi and Kagura the Wind Mistress.

Kagura has black hair and crimson eyes and Jin has blood red hair and dark blue eyes and they are all legendary because Kagome is the Wind Priestess and Sango is the Wind Slayer now when they were flying around as a family without having to pretend to be enemies they all are teleptathic and telekenis they heard a guy yelling for help when suddenly in front of them they saw 2 regular sized demons fighting 2 huge demons one of the regular sized demon was yelling help then the huge demon saw a wind boomerang coming for him he jumped out of the way and he saw the.

Wind Slayer and then he saw a rose whip coming out of the other direction he saw the guy he was fighting have a rose whip and he knew that he was in so much trouble that he died when the rose whip and boomerang combined to form a boomerang with rose vines on it.

The other regular sized demon was trying to hurt the other huge demon with a sword and when the huge demon saw an arrow he looked to where it came from and he saw the.

Wind Priestess and then he saw the sword and he knew he was in trouble when he saw that both of them were going into a demon rage.

The sword strike and arrow combined and became a streak of light.

When both huge demons were dead the girls went to them and asked "Are you guys ok and how come you are here and what are your names?"

The demon who has a rose whip has blood red hair and green eyes and the demon who has a sword has black hair with a white outline of a star on his bangs blood red eyes the one who had the rose whip said"

Yes we are fine and we came here to find the Wind Shinobi and Wind Mistress and Wind Slayer and Wind Priestess and I am Kurama and the other one is Hiei."

Hiei said "Kurama we found them because the girl with the black hair and dark blue eyes said in my mind because she is telepathic and also telekensis and she is the Wind Priestess and the other girl is the Wind Slayer and the Wind Mistress and Wind Shinobi are above you watching."

Kurama then asked " What are your names and are you family because all four of you are wind demons and are the Wind Slayer and Wind Priestess your daughters and why do you have to pretend to be enemies and what are the Wind Slayer and Wind Priestess names?"

Jin answered the questions " I am Jin the Wind Shinobi and my mate Kagura is the Wind Mistress and yes we are family and the Wind Slayer and Wind Priestess are our daughters and we have to pretend to be enemies because the Wind Slayer controlls the North and they are enemies with the other cardinal directions same with the West which the Wind Priestess controlls same with the East which Kagura controlls and I control the South and the Wind Slayer is Sango and the Wind Priestess is Kagome."

Then Jin said "Say hi girls and also why were you fighting the 2 huge demons and again why are the 2 of you here?" Sango and Kagome said "Hello."

Hiei answered the question " We were fighting the 2 huge demons because we were looking for you and the 2 huge demons said that you guys are enimes and we are here because Konemma wanted to meet you and black mail all of you to join the Spirit Dectives and we are also here because you engaged your daughters to Youko Kurama and the forbidden child remeber well Kurama is Youko Kurama and I am the forbidden child."

Suddenly all of them saw Sango and Kagome go into demon rage because of the word forbidden because both of them are forbidden because Sango is a wind demoness and demon slayer and Kagome is a wind demoness and a priestess.

Jin and Kagura said "Oh great Hiei let me tell you about some of the girls past they are forbidden and if they hear the word forbidden well you see what is happening the only way to get them to calm down is to go over to them both and sneak behind them and grab them and say you are sorry because that is the only way to get them to calm down."

So that is what they did and the girls were happy that they got hugged and were going to be married to cute guys and the cute guys are brothers also.


	2. Chapter 2

Hear The Wind

By DarknessDragoness

Dedicated to my friends and family.

When the girls got hugged they were so happy they were jumping off the walls they were saying in there minds to each other "We get to get married to hot guys and they are listening to our conversation."

The girls were right they were listening and decided to have a fourway talking session in there minds "Hey Kurama did you hear what both girls said I think they are way to happy they want to marry us and they know we were listening to their conversation."

Jin and Kagura were listening to the conversation and were laughing so much they fell out of the sky when the engaged people went over there they were watching the conversations and they were laughing so hard they fell on Jin and Kagura who were mad.

They yelled "Get off of us right now or be subjected to a tickle torcher!" The girls got off so fast you could not even see them then Kagura and Jin asked them to help them give Kurama and Hiei a tickle torcher with them on the side lines.

The girls did so and they had fun while doing that and also the girls had them in the air and was having fun dragging them towards the ground then letting go then picking them up before they hit the ground.

Because that was all they could do that was fun with out hurting the guys when they did that because they did not want the guys to go in to a demon rage and try to kill them.

The girls and the boys hid there auras and got behind Yuske and Kurabara when they went to see what was taking so long Kagura and Jin knew they were behind them and said to Yuske " Hi Yuske and idiot" The girls ran behind them and the boys said " Hi Yuske and hi Kurabara " Then they yelled "AAHH THE DEMON PRIESTESS AND DEMON SLAYER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" The boys ran away and they yelled " AH THEY GOT US RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" Then you hear a sudden silence with only the birds cheeping.

Yuske and Kurabara were yelling " HIEI KURAMA WHERE ARE YOU WHAT HAPPENED!"

Then all of a sudden you hear a "BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The guys ran into a tree and " HA HA HA I can't believe it you fell for that man how smart are you?"

They looked around they saw the girls laughing all the time and the guys laughing after saying that.


	3. ADOPTION

I am sorry. All of my stories are up for adoption. I hope you do like them enough to adopt them. I can't continue them at all.


End file.
